


Liberio's Breeze

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where he never died, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, He's 20 in this story ok? ok, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: After spending years together in the battlefield, Marcel can't even spend one night without seeing you.
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Liberio's Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by pocks_leftshoe on wattpad, who gave me total creative control over it. In this story, Marcel is 20 years old and is still the inheritor of the Jaw Titan. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you like it! <3

The sun in the sky seems brighter than usual and the birds don't stop singing for even a second. Thousands of soldiers exit the train in union, hoping they will be able to make their way home soon, to their families whom they haven't seen in God knows how long.

It's been so many months since you last set foot in your hometown, Liberio. As you step out of the vehicle, the strong smell of smoke and whatever metal they are melting hits you on the nose, reminding you of the several factories that surround the city.

A very excited Gabi rushes past you, yelling from the top of her lungs excitedly, drawing a compassionate giggle out of you, but nothing makes you laugh harder than seeing Colt in such a terrible state, the word hangover written all over his face.

He stumbles forward several times, trying to find his balance with barely any luck until Porco comes along, wrapping the blonde boy's arm over his shoulders and supporting his body up by the waist. Before you can make a joke about the way he's acting, you feel a pair of hands gently pulling your body back in the train.

A squeal leaves your lips as Marcel's body presses you against the wall, not giving you enough space to run away. You glare at him for a second before hitting his chest in a useless attempt to set yourself free.

"You scared me." You say. A smirk hanging from his lips, he tightens his grip on your hips as he brings his mouth closer to yours. Warm breath hitting your skin and, as soon as your lips come together, you suddenly forget that you were even mad at him to begin with.

His body towers over you, head covering the light coming from the small train cabin so all you can pay attention to are the shadows that cover his face and the few loose strands of his brown hair that fall out of place.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you feel him gently nibbling on your tongue, the smell of his breath and his skin replacing the awful smell from outside and you can't help but smile against his lips. In a second, you feel his tongue exploring your mouth and your knees almost give in, but you are able to pull yourself together.

Before he has time to deepen the kiss even further, you shut your eyes and reluctantly pull away, a thin string of saliva connecting the two of you. Without even looking at him, you know the smile on his face is annoyingly beautiful.

"I'm so happy to be home with you." He whispers while placing his forehead against yours. You sigh, a combination of relief to be home and annoyance for the way he pulled you back in the train.

"Me too." You eventually give in and before you can kiss him yet again, a loud voice enters your ears, destroying the romantic aura surrounding the two of you.

"MARCEL, LET'S GO!" Porco yells, a grunt follows closely behind and you can tell it came from poor Colt. The brown-haired boy rolls his eyes and blows the air in his lungs up, an attempt to move his messy bangs.

"I'll see you later today, Jaws." You say. A gloomy expression takes over his face before he bolts out of the wagon. A slapping sound and a pained reaction coming as soon as he's out of your sight. You let out a laugh before fixing your armband, making your way outside once again and feeling the warm breeze of Liberio that rushes by you.

.

The sound of plates clinking fills the kitchen while a soothing music comes from the radio in the living room. Your dad's loud laugh mixes with your mom's voice as she tells the same joke she's been saying for many years.

Your feet touch the carpet-covered stairs as you make your way to your room, your parents' voice getting more and more distant at every step. Relief washes over you, even though you love your parents, sometimes they can be a little too much.

Gently shutting the door, you make your way towards the small bathroom attached to your room. The cold floor tiles touch your feet, a shiver travelling through your body as you move closer to the sink.

After brushing your teeth and washing your face, you make your way towards the bed but the shadow standing in front of the window has other plans.

Before a scream can leave your lips, Marcel's hands come crashing in an attempt to keep you quiet. Staring at his face, you can notice titan's markings meaning he has transformed recently.

You let out an annoyed grunt against his hand before allowing your eyes to fall on the tree outside. You could see the steam coming out of the decomposing Jaw titan that sat on a thick branch.

Removing his hand from your face, you pout, head tilting to the left, "Again, Marcel?"

He simply shrugs his shoulders, a shit-eating grin on his face as he walks closer to you, hands now moving towards your hips.

"I missed you." He says before pulling you in for a hug. Quickly, you stand on the tip of your toes, your shirt rising up to expose your stomach as a response to your actions. Right hand gliding through the back of his head as your fingers tangle in his brown hair.

"We were together just a few hours ago." Your voice is barely louder than a whisper. Marcel's hand gently brushes against your exposed skin, goosebumps all over your body as the butterflies in your stomach awaken. "Plus, what about your curfew?"

He shrugs his shoulders slightly, hands gliding a few inches above your waistline and, as soon as they rise, he slides them back down, making sure you are comfortable with his touch, "Porco will cover for me."

"No, he won't." You say before giggling, placing your forehead against the cold fabric that covers his chest.

He lets out a long sigh before repeating your words, "No, he won't."

A smile taking over his lips, his hands gently push you away before finding their way towards your chin. Once you share a look, you notice the stars shining brightly in his eyes as he carefully examines your face, paying close attention to every detail presented in front of him.

"You are so beautiful." Marcel says and you feel a burning sensation growing on your cheeks, the butterflies in your stomach now flying freely through the rest of your body as his words enter your ears.

Once again standing on the tip of your toes, you allow him to guide your face closer to his. The smell of his cologne is no longer present on his body and, in its place, is the gentle scent of the soap his mom has been forcing him to use since he was a child.

In an instant, the warmth of his body drags you closer to him, a comforting feeling washing over your skin as your lips brush against each other. The pale moonlight coming from behind the cloud of smoke shines on his hair, giving it a reddish tone.

Your lips brush against his slowly and you can feel your heart beating loudly in your throat. Time nearly stops once all the distance between the two of you is destroyed and all you can focus on is his minty breath.

His mouth fits yours perfectly as you press them together, exhaling the air that once rested in your lungs through your nose. You feel the tip of his tongue brush against yours, inviting you to gently suck on it, which you gladly oblige.

When you rest your hand against the back of his neck, you can feel the goosebumps along his skin and a smile grows on your lips. As gently as possible, he bites your lower lip, pulling it closer to him before releasing it.

You feel Marcel's lips planting soft kisses all over your face but especially your mouth and forehead. He has always gone out of his way to make you feel loved and protected. Before he has the chance to pull himself away, you bring your lips close together yet again.

His nose bumps against yours ever so lightly but enough to widen your smile. Without looking, you can feel his eyes analyzing you and, before too long, he interrupts the kiss to pull you in for a tight hug.

"Would you like to cuddle?" You ask, fingers lacing with his as you prompt your chin on his chest, looking up at him and watching as he nods.

"I call little spoon." He says as he raises his right hand. You roll your eyes at him, earning a laugh in response.

"You are always little spoon." The words leave your lips barely a second after he's done talking. "Let's do something different tonight."

He pouts for a second, weighing the pros and cons of your suggestion. An eyebrow raised, he asks you, "What do you have in mind?"

Bright smile on your lips, you take his hand and slowly guide his figure towards the bed. In an instant, you plop on the mattress and Marcel follows closely behind. He lays his head on the cold pillow and extends his left arm, inviting you to rest on his chest and you quickly make yourself comfortable as you wrap your leg around his, making sure to steal his body warmth.

You pay close attention to his heartbeat and you notice it's a little faster than usual. A worried expression on your face, you prop yourself up a bit, making sure you can look into his eyes.

"Your heart is beating a little too fast." You say before placing two fingers on his neck, checking his carotid artery. Blush spreading across his cheeks as you feel his hand wrapping around your wrist, carefully pulling it away.

"I'm fine. I just..." He looks at the ceiling for a moment, trying his best to hide his embarrassment, "love you."

"I love you too." You shut your eyes and blow him a kiss before resting on his chest again.

Darkness begins taking over your room as the light coming from your neighbor's houses starts to fade. The moon is now hiding behind the leaves of the tall tree in front of your window and you can no longer see steam. Wind rushing through the curtains, bringing with it a chill that goes over your legs and, as a reflex, you bring your body even closer to Marcel's.

His fingertips brush against your bare arms before tightening around your skin, a sense of security taking over you. You lace your fingers with his free ones, playfully shifting your thumb above his.

As you finally relax your body and begin to fall into a deep slumber, a loud knock on the front door disturbs you. Your eyes roll all the way to the back of your head as the two of you pay close attention to the voices filling your living room. They belonged not only to your parents, but you could distinguish Mrs. Galliard's voice.

You sit up, trying your best to hold in a laugh as you look at Marcel's wide eyes, horror filling his body. Using his hand to cover your mouth, you shut your eyes intensely, focusing on the words the people downstairs are saying.

"Marcel is not home and Porco said he would probably be here."

Not being able to control yourself any longer, you burst into laughter against his skin, he shakes his head but follows closely behind.

"Goddammit, Porco." He curses under his breath.

"Told you he wouldn't cover for you."

"And you were right, as usual." Planting a quick kiss on your lips, he takes his hand towards your face. Marcel strokes your cheek with care before tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. In an instant, he stands up and runs towards the window. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

You nod quickly, but once you hear footsteps making their way up the stairs, you use your hands to signal that he needs to leave now. He blows you one final kiss before jumping out of the window. Lightning cracks as you hear some of the tree branches breaking due to his weight.

Not a second after, his parents open your door and you try your best to act surprised and try to tell them you haven't seen their eldest son since they came back to Liberio earlier in the day. They both look flustered before apologizing and quickly leaving the room, your own parents following them closely behind.

You prop your head on the palm of your hand, using the window's parapet as support. In the distance, you can see Marcel's titan as he rushes back home, trying to beat his parents there and probably with enough spare time to slap his little brother.

A long sigh escapes your body as the moon finally appears from behind the leaves, a smile on your lips you whisper quietly, "Thank you for coming back to me, Marcel."

The stars seem to be brighter than usual as you gaze at them. A warm feeling in your chest, you grab a pink blanket standing by you and wrap it around your shoulders, trying to stop the cold breeze from hitting your bare skin.

You close your eyes for a second and somehow, you can perfectly hear his voice even though he is miles away, "Thank you for believing in me."

The smile on your lips grows bigger as you close the window, making your way towards the bed. Being able to come home felt great, but knowing Marcel has returned with you after spending years on that Island of Devils and even more time on the battlefield, that was the best of all.

Because having to live without him would hurt you more than any enemy ever could.


End file.
